Trunks: The Third Dimension
by Kate Damaged
Summary: They came from the other world, that is, the one where Cell originated from. All of whom were lost to the memory. Lost... until now. (I can’t say anymore at the moment without spoiling this! Read it, I assure you, I don't disappoint.)


Prologue

  
  
_They're coming, and they want you..._

Nothing can stop them. Any chance they get, they'll kill you.

And all life will cease...  
  
In the deserted streets of a broken city, a lone figure stood amongst the shadows, heart beating wildly, fear dancing on their features. Papers and other garbage blew past the hiding spot, being carried away by the cold wind that penetratred through the person's clothes, permeating them to the bone. The person's breathing was irregular, little intakes of breath here and there all that was keeping their lungs going. A storm was beginning to brew above.The sky was threatening to cry its tears of anguish upon the poor souls below. The person was afraid, and they had every right to be.

_ They're hunting tonight. I'm number one on their list._

As this thought spread through the person's mind, it was decided best to keep moving.

_ I can feel them out there, watching me. I can only hope they won't strike tonight._

Hope is all I have left.

The figure darted here and there, behind trees, into alleys, anywhere that was of decent camoflauge. Buildings that once stretched towards the heavens now lay amidst the rubble and concrete that spread across the ground, impossible to distinguish one wreck from another. Being seen meant certain death. The ones out there loved that word. Lived by it, possibly. The person's eyes had seen enough of it happen. Recently made friends dead, their hearts ripped out, gone, lost forever. They tore them out, for some reason. One day they were all littered across the person's front lawn. All signs that would eventually lead up to this person's demise.

_ It's not fair, they were young, like me. They had grown up in fear before, survived, only to be brutally killed for their bloodlust, all because of me. Because they somehow related to me._

I hate it, and it's not fair.

The figure's eyes momentarily closed as memory brought back haunting images. Images and faces flashed through the person's head that were not meant to be seen. Terrible images of pain, suffering, agony, horror... the list dragged on. How could one live like this, so afraid that thinking about tomorrow was not even an option, surviving today was everything?

_ I'm almost home. Mother, please keep father safe..._

Tears streaked down the pale cheeks of the person, flying off their face as they ran. Ran away from everything. From life itself. If only they'd been blessed to be able to live in a peaceful world, one with no violence, no hate, no anger. Just love. But fate went against them. And so the world was damned, and the person had to live in their cursed world.

As the figure ran, something caught their eye that reasurred them, somewhat. Home, their destination. A smile spread across the owner's face, relief and happiness filling the doubt inside.

"Father, I'm home, I made it! You were right! There is a small colony of people living near district 729!" The person shouted out as they ran closer to their crumbled house. The person was so anxious to tell their father the news, that they did not sense two calculating pairs of eyes fixed onto them. Eyes of darkness, bitter and cold, filled with years of anger and hatred, red eyes that pierced through the darkness with their profound hatred.

The person stopped dead in their tracks. They felt all the hairs on the back of their neck bristle, even as the person stopped breathing. The world stopped for a single moment in time as the person felt them, felt their prescence, felt their darkness. A soft chuckle came from behind, a low, smooth, methodical voice, obviously belonging to a male.

"Hmm... brother, look who we've found," came the cold sound. "Another playmate to have fun with." The man laughed softly to himself, while the other one grinned. The person slowly turned around, coming face to face with what they dreaded.

_ Oh no, please no..._

"Yes brother, another one to allow to suffer our pain with," was the reply. The two figures exchanged glaces, smiling at each other before nodding their heads simultaneously. Their prey could only watch in horror as the other two silently decided the fate of the helpless one.

"No! What you're doing has to stop! Please, you're taking away the most precious thing in the entire universe: Life!" The person yelled in an attempt to calm down the savage people that wanted them dead, though in their heart they knew that nothing they spoke would change these two beings' minds. In their eyes flashed dark amusement, a certain ridicule for the person that stood in front of them, trying in helpless vain to change their ideals. In their eyes flashed nothingness. An ocean of darkness, one that hasn't seen the light for what seems like forever. A soul, tattered and torn, bleeding from the inside out. A tinge of envy, jealous that they could no longer feel as the one before them could feel. The two figures were merely shells, unable to feel anything other than their deadly intentions.

"Hn. Us change, you don't know what you are dealing with, weakling." The first male shot as the other person narrowed their eyes. "Now, it's been fun, but this should have ended a long time ago." 

"Then I must kill you," came the startling reply. The first male of the two's eyes widened slightly, before he threw his head back, his eerie silken laugh cutting through the chill night air. The person momentarily flinched, the sound unconsiously making their body tremble. When his laughter died down, a thick tension formed between the three of them. The person shivered, the looks of the two others were like poison on their skin.

"You kill us? Brother, do you think that's possible?" the second male asked his sibling. A shake of the head was the immediate reply. "I thought not. So, why don't we show our wonderful hospitality?" he grinned, turning his counterpart.

"Diehr dr'eias stoj i'manna fahyo," he murmured in a strange, ancient language, the words slowly rolling of his tongue. The second one nodded, replying to whatever he said, and the person could tell they had just spoken of their demise.

_ Father. I'm sorry, but I might just have to leave you. Forgive me..._

And in their eyes the person saw hell.

In a mind-blowing blur, they appeared behind their victim, who didn't have time to react as they were sent flying across the ground, being sent into a crumbling building, destroying it more. A few seconds later, the person emerged, the flimsy fabric of their clothes ripped, jacket torn and tanging off one shoulder. They wiped a tiny trail of blood coming from their mouth, the result of the bruising force of the blow delivered by one of the creatures.

"A lucky shot," the person said, "but it will take more than that to finish me off!"

"Ahh, we know that, kisama, so we have a little surprise for you for destroying a bit of our army," the second one said. At the exact time, they both raised their hands above their heads, closing their eyes with deep concentration. Their opponent braced themself, awaiting the onslaught that was sure to emit from these forsaken beings. Everything became deathly silent. Even the earth seemed to freeze as she watched the two creatures' hands snap with electricity. Soon, they began to glow, and they began to speak a strange chant, or more like a spell, as the wind whipping across the land seemed to be created from nothing. They weren't summoning ki, they were calling upon the forces of magic. The person gasped, realizing that they were unable to block such an attack.

_ And the world will bleed red, and all hope will be lost..._

"Shine!!" They both yelled in unison. With the motion of their hands being brought together, a bright, blood red ring of ki was left in their wake. The ring burned from crimson to hot white as it contracted, before expanding to thousands of times its original diameter, searing heat melting the pavement below it. The center sparked, lightning striking the king ring, before an immense blast of energy erupted from the center of the ring, shooting with a blast as it raced towards its target The person raised their hands to block, forming a small ki blast that hit the other wave of energy with resonating force. At contact, they both detonated into a blinding inferno, the shockwave absorbing all sound as it began to implode on itself, losing the blood curdling scream of the being it was aimed at. The two other people watched with delight as their little light show crushed into itself, disappearing with a burst of pungent smoke.  
  
When the dust finally cleared, there was no trace of the person the blast had hit, except for an enormous crater where the victim had just moments ago stood. They were gone, destroyed by the intense power that had consumed them. They both smirked, each one delightfully amused. As they turned to walk away, one of them stopped to look where their opponent had stood only moments ago. The man's eyes filled with bitter hate, seemingly angry at the one they just killed. But he cleared all emotion from her eyes as they were clouded with darkness, and strolled up beside his brother.

"Goodbye, bitch," he said, voice laced with scorn, before receding into the welcoming comfort of darkness.

* * *

AN: Yes it's been a while, but I hope this little bite off my story will make up for my absence! Tch, as if you even care! Please overlook the formatting, the QuickEdit thing doesn't allow for more than one-lined spacing. Drag.

Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights concerning the characters of the Dragonball world. The belong to Akira Toriyama and FUNImation respectively. This work was created purely for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
